minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire Dweller
During the most recent minecraft version. My server was thriving. 100,000 soldiers, citizens, villagers returned. I called my clan ThunderClan and I was mining with a group of 5 villagers and 10 NPC's and my best friend Esteban. Our villagers had unfolded arms because we forced em too use a crafting table. We've rebuilt the new server related to the old Apocalypse server that lagged out and deleted itself. Esteban hears some strange noise in a cave. I investigate with my troops with me. Suddenly the chat is filled with complains that it got dark already. It had not been a full day. Nicole a friend who was leading the troops starts chatting orders for every person. We continue mining the villagers gather a lot of coal. We had to use so many mods for this server. BloodClan had stayed at the Mars base where some guys are. We have a underground base but our capital is a huge castle up above where we were mining. We could even transform coal to diamonds from presses. Suddenly when Esteban hits redstone it explodes. We wonder what it is. We continue mining forward where the redstone was and we find a Nether Portal with a chest. We check the chest and we find a stack of fireballs. A villager takes them all. My dogs were guarding up above I should've brought em. We decide to enter the portal. We travel to the Nether. The Nether as usual lava everywhere and Netherack. Something is wrong though we are too far from the Nether Portal transportation station to teleport to different areas by portal. Suddenly a Ghast spawns in front of us. I use my Bedrock armor and take it down. I was using a Op weapons mod and different armor mods for rubies and etc. Suddenly a fireball kills an unarmored villager of ours. The NPC's see something and start firing their bows. A fireball hits me and Esteban heads up the hill where the fireballs are coming from. A gang of Blazes stop him. The villagers attack them. The NPC's back them up. I head up the hill with Esteban and are knocked down the hill by a fireball. Suddenly in the chat someone called Fire Dweller says this. Fire Dweller- Pathetic idiots since this may be my beginning I will take you down in front of you. A blood red figure with dark red eyes stands in front of me. Suddenly a fireball hits him. My villager was throwing fireballs at him. I grab my water bucket and pour it on him. Fire Dweller- Think you can stop me think again Herobrine and Green Steve are weaklings. Esteban8056- You are pathetic noob we have killed Herobrine and Green Steve easily. Eliezer3838: its 1 vs 100,000 who is better eh Fire Dweller: Lets see who's better I strike the Fire Dweller but his fireball hits me and takes half of my health. Esteban throws a weakness potion at him. I eat my steak and I use my OP sword and knock him away. The villagers surround the Fire Dweller. The NPC's have their diamond swords and ruby and iron armor on them. The villagers have emerald and leather armor. Fire Dweller- Nice lets see about this He strikes lightning around us. Layers of fire surround us. How could we get out. Suddenly I had an idea. The water I poured was far away so I placed cobblestone on the fire. What everyone would do. Then when we got out I was ready to confront the Fire Dweller. He is standing on lava. Suddenly Wither Skeletons attack. The Nether Portal had closed. Fire Dweller- HOW COULD IT CLOSE NOW HOW CAN I GET OUT. Eliezer3838- You can't find the Nether Portal station. Its impossible for you. The Fire Dweller shoots a fireball and misses. I have my shield and block his attacks. Esteban had the chance to rebuild the Nether portal. I block the Fire Dweller in Netherrack. I run away with my troops behind me and find Esteban. The Fire Dweller breaks out. I already get in the cave with the Nether Portal. We leave a useless villager to destroy the portal. We left him with a diamond picas and took all his other stuff. It seemed he successfully destroyed it because we destroyed the next portal. Now there was no way the Fire Dweller could escape the Nether. Hopefully... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Nether Category:Pastas EnderChas likes Category:Supernatural Category:PC Minecraft